


Knight In Shining Armor

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So I got a prompt asking for a fic where Misty is Cordelia's knight in shining armor. I took this a little different than was probably expected but if someone wants an AU knight fic I'll try to write that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

Misty bumped her hip against Cordelia’s as she made her way around her little garden. Cordelia looked up with a playful glare before laughing and bumping her back. The swamp witch grinned at her best friend before turning back to the over grown plants of the swamp. They just needed a little love to get back to the state they’d been in before she left.

Misty had set up her music when they got there and they could hear the opening notes of ‘Rhiannon’ playing through the swamp. Cordelia grinned as she heard Misty singing along softly. She stood and watched the swamp witch float around the garden unaware that she was looking on.

Misty moved like she was a part of the garden herself. The plants responded to her and she touched and looked at them like they were priceless. The Supreme could only look on in adoration at the wild haired swamp witch. It was little things like this that made her love the girl that much more.

The swamp witch looked up and caught her staring. Cordelia looked down blushing, “Umm. Do you have gardening shears?” Misty raised her eyebrows amused and pointed to the hut. Cordelia nodded and moved toward the makeshift house.

She opened the door and saw what she needed. Cordelia moved into the room and grabbed them before turning around and letting out a shriek of terror. “Misty!”

The swamp witch jumped up immediately and ran into the hut to see Cordelia stood up on her bed and looking down in fright. She caught sight of the object of her terror and grinned before moving farther into the hut to stand before the bed. Cordelia jumped into her arms and wrapped her body around Misty’s own. The swamp witch smiled in amusement and laughed.

“It’s just Rhiannon, Dee. She won’t hurt ya,” Cordelia shook her head and pulled her body closer to Misty’s.

“Just get me out of here!” The swamp witch could only laugh and walked out of the hut with the Supreme in her arms. Cordelia watched the gator closely as she was carried out of the hut and only relaxed when they were safely away from the home. She hugged Misty before realizing she was still being held up by the girl. She shifted and Misty made no move to put her down, “Umm. You can sit me down now. I’m sorry about that.”

“I think I like holdin’ ya,” Cordelia looked into her eyes searchingly. “I don’t know. I like the feelin’ of havin’ ya in my arms. Does that make sense?” Cordelia nodded slowly and reached a hand up to cup Misty’s cheek. “I guess now’s a gooda time as any ta tell ya.”

“Tell me what, Misty?” The swamp witch looked into her eyes again. Cordelia saw her glance down at her lips before she leaned in and met the Supreme’s lips tentatively. Cordelia gasped and responded immediately bringing their lips more fully together. Misty finally pulled away grinning and saw Cordelia grinning as well.

“Ta tell ya that I love ya,” Cordelia gasped again and smiled widely.

“I love you too, Mist,” Misty grinned and held the woman in her arms more tightly causing Cordelia to grin at her.

“Can I kiss ya again? I mean I did save your life an’ all,” Cordelia laughed and nodded before leaning in and bringing their lips together again.

“My knight in shining armor.”


End file.
